


Smashing Success on Jabberwock Island! Starring Todd Allison!!

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sage's Story Archive [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Radical Mysteries!, Scooby Doo Refrences, water bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Smashing Success on Jabberwock Island! Starring Todd Allison!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesus because I fucking need him](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesus+because+I+fucking+need+him).



cyril’s giant f¨¨ ckign pnei s was a “yes”

petunia laid down on the ground in front of him “hello!” she said “hello! hello! hello!” petunia started dancing” hello! hello! hello! hello! hello!” petunai started slapping her hands and they made a really loud clapping noise “hello! hello! hello! hello!” stop

dylan whipped out his mm yes sex :”beautiful”

marcus was crying

“what’s happened to your heart, todd?” cyril asked, steppiung over to the plantfucker in one swift movement “ah, here’s the problme. todd loved a bad boy” cyril ripped into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart . problem solved

marcus cried harder

elijah no

hinata burst ht ourhg the door “SOMEOne COMMITTE DA MURDER” his hair was shaking with rage “W En enED TO FIND THE CUL RPIT,,,,, GET THE BONDAGE GEAR MEREDITH”

 **  
**landon picked up a water bottle that was on the ground “this will do just fine” he threw the waterbotltle at cyril’s stupid fuckinfg face that is like a fucking so stupid


End file.
